


You Both Still Love Me and I Still Love Both of You

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Catharsis, Diamond redemption, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, Family Feels, Fights, Forgiveness, Gem Fusion, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Reconciliation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Steven, Blue, and Yellow talk to each other after the events of "Reunited".





	You Both Still Love Me and I Still Love Both of You

**Author's Note:**

> For this angsty story, I'm going to try my best to represent Both Sides Have A Point.
> 
> You see, I've wanted to write the events of post-"Reunited" in a sadder, grittier manner. A manner where all the feelings of resentment and unforgiving haven't been quickly glossed over for the sake of dealing with the corruption problem so soon.

"It _really_ is you... Pink!"

On the beach in the middle of the night, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were completely overjoyed to have "Pink Diamond" back... it seemed like that on the surface, at first.

"Oh, Pink...!" Blue snuggled the half-Pink Diamond, half-human Steven against her cheek while crying tears of joy. "You've been here all along!" she tearfully laughed.

Steven was unable to speak, thanks to being squished quite a bit. _Should I trust her?_ So many thoughts were running through Steven's head. _I-I just have to explain...!_

Steven finally yelled, "STOP!" He put on his bubble and jumped off of Blue's hand and onto the ground safely. When he looked back at her, he saw her devastated expression. "...Sorry." But what he truly wanted to say was, _Get away from me!_

After attempting to move her broken handship from the ocean, the other Diamond stomped right over. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" furiously demanded Yellow. "Why did you let us think you were shattered? Why the strange disguise? Why are you doing a voice? Why didn't you say something at the trial? Why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?!"

At so many possibilities to answer all those questions, Steven had to think quickly. "I'm _not_ actually Pink! Nobody could have known! I don't have any of her memories! And _that_ was an accident." He looked down in shame. "Besides, I wasn't expecting you to come to Earth anytime soon..."

"Does that mean you... didn't want to see us again?" answered Blue shakily. Hearing the change in her voice, Yellow quickly reached over and gently stroked Blue's hand, trying to prevent another breakdown from building up.

"No, no no..." Steven stammered. "To be honest, I only released my aura just to prevent you from shattering the Crystal Gems..." The Crystal Gems were the family that Steven was born and raised in. "My friends: Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Connie, Pearl--uh, I should probably say Pink's first Pearl--."

"Your Pearl." Blue interrupted, clearly remembering seeing her with him during the big battle. "Correction. She wasn't your original Pearl." Blue revealed. "She was White's."

Steven didn't realize that there was a fourth Diamond; then again, neither any of the Homeworld or the Crystal Gems had ever brought her up in speaking. "White... Diamond...'s?"

Yellow was absolutely flabbergasted. "What? Have you already completely forgotten her?"

"I--" Steven began, but was quickly cut off again.

"You know that White isn't like the other Homeworld Gems. She isn’t even like _us_." confessed Blue worriedly. "She hasn't left Homeworld in _eons_ at this point."

"We'll be lucky if she ever _speaks_ to us again after this..." said Yellow, looking rather fearful.

"The thing is, Pink, White... is um, very difficult..." Blue struggled to get her words out.

"It would take possibly forever until White's _temper_ has cooled." Yellow spoke as if she had been through the worst of it many times already.

Blue's eyes suddenly narrowed. "And why wouldn't it?" she coolly added.

"Everything that happened for the past 6000 years was all for... NOTHING! Did you not think about what would happen to the ones you left behind? Your Court? Your Pearl? _Me and Blue_?!" Yellow slammed her fist down into the sand. "You took _everything_ from us!"

Steven was nearly speechless. That new information was a lot to take in, and he needed to process it. "Please, I... I'm really sorry..."

Yellow just laughed bitterly. "Heh. You're lying again, just like you always do..." she waved dismissively. "White might never trust _you_ ever again, so why should we?"

Steven's face crumpled. That response clearly stabbed the poor half-human's heart.

Blue glared at her only close bond. "Yellow!" she angrily interjected. "Don't say things like that in her presence! Pink's been punished enough! She’s been trapped here on this _awful_ planet!"

"No, you know what? Looks like I was wrong." Steven avoided looking at them. "We aren't family. ...We're enemies."

" _WHAT?!_ " Yellow and Blue shrieked at the top of their lungs. Their simultaneous screaming felt like an earthquake had ripped through.

"Maybe Pink was right when she said you _never_ cared!" Steven raised his voice. "Shattering Gems who don't act the way you want them to act like they're no big deal, destroying organic life and planets to make more Gems you just might end up shattering anyway...!" Angry tears began to fill his eyes again. "And even when Pink got down on her knees and BEGGED you for her to stop the colonization of Earth to save its beauty and worth, you just tried to take over her work for her instead! You never listened to her!" He clenched his fists. "You were never interested in _anything_ she had to say...!"

"...You just don't get it, do you?!" Yellow fired back, extremely hurt. "Were you honestly thinking that we weren't the least bit self-aware?! Were you honestly thinking that we _couldn't_ feel sadness, we _couldn't_ feel remorse, and that we didn't even care about _each other_?!" Tears--this time, without any of Blue's influence--started to fill her eyes. "What would White say if she saw that you abandoned your colony? Do you know what would she possibly _do_ to you? To us?" The tears started to fall, but unlike Steven, she tried to hide them away. "Even if we wanted to do something to help you, White would still have final say no matter what..." Yellow covered her face. "She always does and wants us to do whatever _she_ wants... she'd most likely shatter all three of us together for abandoning a colony..." She sobbed, unable to go on. "We're sorry..." was all she could muster.

Steven stood there, frozen. He had never seen this side of Yellow Diamond before.

Blue couldn't hold back her own hurt anymore. "WE'RE SORRY!!" She broke down and sobbed; "We didn't mean to hurt you! We didn't mean to do _any_ of this to you! None of this was meant to happen, Pink! D-don't hate us, we just wanted to save you from White...!"

The two Diamonds cried far quieter for a solid while, before finally looking at the tearful boy again. Nothing was said for a moment. Finally, Steven broke the tension.

"...Was taking over Pink's colony truly to protect her?" he asked.

Yellow, choking back her sobs, nodded and said "Yes". There was another pause.

"...Do you regret what you did?" Steven already knew the answer to that question, but he still asked anyhow.

Blue frantically nodded 'yes', as she was crying too hard and was unable to verbally respond.

Steven stood up tall and looked at them in the eye. He didn't want to break the Diamonds anymore than they already were. "I... I believe you two." he responded. They were strong, honest words.

Blue and Yellow felt heavy weight lifted off of them. The three sat in silence, contemplating about what could be said next. Eventually, Blue took initiative.

"...Do you still love us?" Blue asked Steven with a soft voice. Yellow nodded agreeably, as if wanting to ask those very same words.

Steven looked at the other Diamonds intently. He took a deep breath, then spoke. "...B-Blue, Y-Yellow... I'm so sorry for what I did to you--no, all of the Gems. I wish I could reverse what I put everyone through. I should never have cut all ties with you. Because of Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, I understand now that you were only trying to help me, and you loved me. I'm really sorry. All I want..." He took a soft breath, and finally let the last words out; "...Is your forgiveness for my actions. ...I, I do still love you, Blue and Yellow."

Blue extended her hand out as tears ran down her smiling face; seeing this, Yellow copied her.

"...Family?" Yellow asked with a hopeful smile, as she wiped away her own tears.

Steven climbed up onto both of their hands, grinning as he slowly stopped crying. "Family." he answered confidently.

When they pulled in together for a group hug, a flash of light suddenly engulfed the three as their gemstones lit up. When the light cleared away, it revealed that the Diamonds had become one. Blue, Yellow, and the reincarnation of Pink had become a new type of Gem--a Brown Diamond. They seemed to be as big as White Diamond now, but still not quite. All three of their gems were chocolate brown in color, and they had six eyes and six arms. They were extremely beautiful in appearance, to put it simply.

"...Is this...?" came Blue's confused voice as they looked down at their enormous hands.

"Fusion?! But how is this even possible?!" exclaimed Yellow's shocked voice as they shakily stood up on their two mighty legs.

"...I guess it must be because I'm here now!" replied Steven's voice as they touched their face and felt their flowing hair.

Brown Diamond started tearfully laughing in three distinctive voices. The laughter was from a mixture of feelings of joy, melancholy, and relief.

Standing right behind them, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, and Bismuth were shedding strong tears as well from the moving exchange. They had been watching the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I totally wanted to get these "What-Ifs" (if you know what I mean) off my chest!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
